


What Have You Been Hiding?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fem!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from SnowyAlice-I just brought Diamond Minecraft earrings and I can't help thinking that they would be exactly something Genderbent!Michael would wear. Could you pretty please write a cute fic of her getting them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have You Been Hiding?

“Michaela!” Ray called, getting the attention of the auburn haired girl attempting to rummage through Gavin’s desk drawer, trying to find the lip balm that Gavin kept stealing from her bag.

“What?” she asked and Ray seemed to just freeze, as if he didn’t know why he’d just stopped her. The gears visibly turned in his head, his hands twitching a little as he tried to come up with some reason he might call on her.

“Your uh...Wanna get lunch? I’ll buy,” Ray said with an awkward smile. Michaela quirked an eyebrow.

“A-Are you asking me out? ‘Cause you know Gavin and I are-“

“ _No_ no no no, god no. I mean, not that you’re not pretty and stuff, ‘cause you’re really hot but I just like you as a friend and Gavin would probably slit my throat or something. Just haven’t gotten to hang out in a while. You know, like best buddies and stuff,” Ray said, nervously looking at Gavin’s desk. Michaela narrowed her eyes, a hand resting on her hip as she stared down her best friend.

“What’s going on, Ray?” she asked and Ray seemed to be visibly stressed by this. When Michaela wanted to know something, you fucking _told her_. She’s terrifying.

“N-Nothing. Can’t I just hang out with my bestest buddy of all time?” Ray asked but before Michaela could answer, she felt a gentle hand on her waist. She turned and looked up to see the face of her British boyfriend, smiling down at her.

“Everything ‘right, love?” he asked as he pulled her close, pressing his lips to her temple in a quick kiss. Michaela wrapped an arm around Gavin’s waist automatically, leaning into her boyfriend’s warm touch.

“Yeah, what’d you do with my lip balm, though?” she asked and Gavin gave the desk drawer and terrified look as if something evil was lurking in there.

“Oh, I uh. I lost it. I’ll just grab you a new one. Come on, let’s grab something for eat,” Gavin said, leading his girlfriend out of the office before pausing at the door with an oddly orchestrated excuse that he forgot his wallet, despite the obvious bulge in his back pocket that showed he had his wallet on him already.

Michaela was confused for the rest of the day, Gavin being very antsy and not letting the girl go anywhere near his jeans pocket. So the curly haired girl hatched a plan, which is why Michaela was in Gavin’s lap on the couch of her apartment, hands on his chest while she moved their lips together, grinding against her boyfriend.

Gavin sighed in pleasure as Michaela’s hands dragged down his chest to rest over his crotch, then curled around into the front pocket of his jeans, trying to distract him with her free hand by rubbing as the growing bulge in his pants.

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” Gavin suggested with a small smirk as the woman pressed her lips to his jaw, nibbling a little bit before she pulled away with something in her hand. It was a little box and when he saw it, Gavin paled.

“Y-You...you dry humped me so you could pickpocket me?” Gavin asked and Michaela just shrugged and smiled.

“So what have you been hiding from me all day, Gavvers?” she asked sweetly and Gavin looked honestly torn before he held his hand out for her to give the box back. Michaela did so without question, the Brit opening the little box to reveal a pair of minecraft diamond earrings.

“I know you were eyeing them. Our 6 month is coming up and I wanted to surprise you. And give you something to match your necklace,” Gavin said a little guiltily, disappointed that he hadn’t been able to hide it better. Michaela looked at the earrings with surprise before she took the box, running her fingers over the earrings gently as she started to smile.

“I love them. Thank you Gavin. I love you,” she said, pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss. Gavin tenses a little in surprise before he relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around her waist with a smile.


End file.
